Championnat National 2
| confed = UEFA | founded = 1993 | teams = 64 | promotion = Championnat National | relegation = Championnat National 3 | levels = 4 | domest_cup = Coupe de France | confed_cup = Europa League (via domestic cup) | champions = Drancy | most successful club = | season = 2017–18 | tv = | website = http://www.fff.fr/cfa2 | current = 2018–19 }} The Championnat de France Amateur 2, commonly referred to as simply CFA 2 and formerly known as National 3, is a football league competition. The league serves as the fifth division of the French football league system behind Ligue 1, Ligue 2, Championnat National, and the Championnat de France Amateur. Contested by 112 clubs, the Championnat de France Amateur 2 operates on a system of promotion and relegation with the Championnat de France Amateur and the regional leagues of the Division d'Honneur, the sixth division of French football. Seasons run from August to May, with teams in eight groups playing 26 games each totalling 2080 games in the season. Most games are played on Saturdays and Sundays, with a few games played during weekday evenings. Play is regularly suspended the last weekend before Christmas for two weeks before returning in the second week of January. The Championnat de France Amateur 2 was founded in 1993 as National 3 and lasted for five years before being converted to the current format used today. Most clubs that participate in the league are amateur clubs, hence the league name, but a small number of clubs are semi-professional. The matches in the league attract on average between 200 and 400 spectators per match. However, this average is dragged down by the minuscule turnouts for the pros' home reserve matches. Competition format Sixty-four clubs participate each season. The clubs are split into four parallel groups of 16 with their group affiliation being loosely based on the regional location. The league is open to the best reserve teams in France and amateur clubs in France, although only the amateur clubs are eligible for promotion to the Championnat National. During the course of a season, usually from August to May, each club plays the others in their respective group twice, once at their home stadium and once at that of their opponents, for a total of 30 games. Teams are ranked by total points, then goal difference, and then goals scored. At the end of each season, the club with the most points, regardless of the group, is crowned champion and promoted to the Championnat National. If points are equal, head-to-head match results, followed by the goal difference, and then goals scored determine the winner. If still equal, teams are deemed to occupy the same position. If there is a tie for the championship or for relegation, a play-off match at a neutral venue decides rank. The three other highest-placed amateur teams in the other groups are also promoted, while the 3 lowest-placed teams from each group are relegated to the Championnat National 3 and the eight winners of the eight groups and the top four second-place finishers from the Championnat National 3 are promoted in their place. Teams The following teams are competing in the Championnat National 2 for the 2018–19 season. Group A Group B Group C Group D External links *Official FFF site Category:Championnat de France amateur 2 Category:Leagues Category:French leagues Fra